mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Radar Overseer Scotty
Radar Overseer Scotty is a personification of the "TruVoice American Male #1" voice first coined by Akriloth2160 in a reading stupid signs video in the first episode of The Epic War. The voice later appeared as Microsoft Joe in Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors series in S3EP1. His nickname as "Radar Overseer" comes from the role he played in The Epic War, where he was the lead (and at the time, only) team member on board the Microsoft Voice Military's main radar tower. Since his creation, many YouTubers in the TTS community have been referring to their own created Speakonia voices as Radar Overseers. Personality gags Scotty has been known to display several running gags involving his personality and habits in the Speakonia community. The most notable examples include an assumed obsession with food, particularly baloney sandwiches (of which the accidental dropping of one triggered the events of The Epic War), and the constant repeating of the phrase, "You might get AIDS!", as a (constantly failing) excuse for getting out of trouble. These phrases were spontaneously regurgitated during a PSA campaigning against excessive leet-speak on Akriloth2160TV, to which Microsoft Mike responded by interrupting him with a machine gun. It has been revealed in Akriloth2160's parody of Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This? ''that Scotty's full name is '''Scott Moiseiwitch Bartholemew Lofrcopter Radar Overseer Speakonia', with the name "Moiseiwitch" being a reference to Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarski from the Wii game No More Heroes, whom Akriloth has criticised for his annoyingly long name compared to all the other ranked assassins. In the above episode, it is also revealed that exposing his diarrhea to microwaves causes reality to collapse, which is something that even Scotty himself has remarked as making no sense. Scotty seems to get himself in trouble in almost every text to speech video made. Funny Windows Errors Radar Overseer Scotty appeared in Funny Windows Errors, Season 3, as Microsoft Joe, until he revealed his true identity in Episode 5. He continued to unleash the virus through until the Season 3 Finale, where he accidentally infected himself with the virus. Scotty the 2nd Originally, Radar Overseer Scotty had a clone to try and stop Sam. But the clone failed miserably, and the original Scotty was later resurrected. His memory of the past was wiped, and he continued on as an ally of Microsoft Sam. Season 4 Radar Overseer Scotty played a minor role in Season 4, appearing in the finale. He had his testicles blasted off with a shotgun, and was later sent to Hell when the Diarrhea Death Star blew up Earth. In the Season 4 Epilogue, Scotty escaped along with Sam, when Domingo0022 destroyed the Devil's Hell Star and his assistant robot with DARO Retard Capsules. Season 5 Scotty appeared in the opening intro of Season 5, but was instructed to "go clean my diarrhea-Infested toilet" by Microsoft Sam. Other appearences by universe *Flyingporker's "Radar Overseer Scotty reads annoying errors". * In AceOfSpadesProduc100 's universe, he's Sam's cousin and a son of Cortanna. He posesses alien-like mind-reading powers. He will play as Wario in Sam's family-made show. *Wonka0111's videos: He made a brief cameo as part of the introduction to Wonka0111's Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure series. He has also played a slightly more prominent role in Wonka0111's video "Microsoft Sam Has An Epic Spaz Against Linux Anna," as when Sam informed him that Linux Anna was actually a baloney sandwich in disguise, he promptly took a TIE Diarrhea Fighter to Mars 2 in order to eat her. In Episode 7 of Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure, it was revealed that he did in fact do this, and succeeded in eating Linux Anna when Wonka0111 distracted her by making her think the "intruder" was just a dust bunny. As a result of taking a diarrhea dump, Scotty caused Linux Anna to mutate into Linux Diarrhanna, proving once again that his digestive system is extremely bizarre. In addition, the character Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice Who Does The Intro was revealed to be Scotty's brother, or cousin. It is unknown which it is. *He will also appear in Supermariogeek7979's "Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Computer Errors" series. *Scotty takes on the Role of Ellis in Pieboy6000's series Sam Mike Mary n Scotty Play L4D2, Jimmy Pegorino in Grand Theft speakonia, and was revived from death in S2EP2 of Not so Funny windows errors as Radar Zombieseer Scotty . *In kittykat29's upcoming video "Microsoft Sam's New Error Adventures", Scotty is seen ranting against Linux Anna, eventually "giving her a kick square in the jaw", as kittykat29 said later, thus he is shot and killed, just as the assistant leader, Clippy, is sliced to bits with diamond-coated knives. They are revived at the same time. As soon as Anna dies again, Scotty almost eats her again when she glows furious red, rises, and says she has sided with "The Almight and Only Korona," which causes Scotty to scream his wits out. Sorry, no spoilers. * In davemadson's universe, Radar Overseer Scotty is one of the protagonists of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and Funny Signs. He always messes up the intro, invoking Microsoft Sam's wrath. When he tries to fire Scotty, he wants to commit suicide. In this universe, he also has a twin brother named Guy the Shield Guy (voiced by L&H American Male #4) and Guy was killed in LTIB 70. He is also Beulah's boyfriend, whose they married in LTIB 72. * In thetick532 universe, Scotty is starting to become a friend of Sam. He was just a recent victim of the Devil and She-Devil shitting on him. He has a younger brother named Radar Overseer Ian. * In the nkrs200 Universe, Scotty makes an appearance in almost every video since Season 2 Episode 2 of Funny Windows Errors as well as Funny News Bulletins, and Funny and Stupid Street Signs. Unfortunetly, Scotty has left the studio completely during the production of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 6 Finale due to Sam taking out his machine gun and gunning down Scotty's baloney sandwich collection, which, believe it or not, once held over 2,000 individual stale sandwiches. However, on April 8, 2014, nkrs200 leaked information about Scotty getting his own show: The Radar Overseer Scotty Show (property of the National Security Agency, also known as NSA) , which is set to air on April 20, 2014 in conjunction with Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins Season 2 Episode 5. *In the upcoming jemgirl8588 universe, Scotty will once again be Beulah's husband, because jemgirl8588 follows the davemadson universe for her storylines. He will be a friend to Sam, Mike, and Mary through Beulah and Abby, which Sam, Mike, and Mary call their "little angels" because Sam, Mike, and Mary have known them since the year after they met. Mary introduced Beulah and Abby to Sam and Mike in 2007. Beulah (born June 16, 1990) was 17, and Abby (born February 7, 1991) was 16. *In the PixelartBuilder583 universe, Scotty frequently travels along with Sam and Co. to several locations for resources in the game Minecraft. His twin brother is Radar Overseer Robert, and he has a cousin known as Substance Overseer Fire, who he hates by default and vice versa. He even has an evil counterpart, who is known as Doppler Overseer Scotty. Scotty constantly says he needs baloney sandwiches as an excuse to try and eat something if he's hungry. In the process, he gets threatened by Sam (or anyone else in the TTS Gang) that if he doesn't stop mentioning baloney sandwiches, something bad would happen to him. He even frequently gets injured in major adventures that involve antagonists trying to take over The ROFL World, mainly getting shot. In Minecraft, Scotty has golden weapons and armor, which provides the most knockback distance on enemies, even though it turns out to break easily. When Sam and Co. play Left 4 Dead 2, Scotty takes the role of Coach because of both of their weak points in wanting to stop by a food joint for something. *In Aginnon's universe, Scotty (real name Scott P. Steiner) often buys drinks, or meals at a local restaurant after a trying day, has a younger brother, Harry and both are the people who man the logo in Cryo Logo Bloopers. In his former life, he was an aptly-named 'Radar Overseer' of a military group known as USS Mouse, and most of the time says: "Don't let those scums break my radar! If they do, I'd shoot their necks in a unusual punishment!" *In the NTEXTtospeeech Universe, Scotty always love Baloney Sandwich. NTEXTtospeech's Baloney Sandwich is TNT-ful. If Scotty or others eat this, it will ka-BOOM! That news happen on NTEXTtospeech's Confusing Signs Episode 6 *In MalachiThornsburgTV's Universe (Previously M4L4CH1), Scotty is considered the most annoying one of the Microsoft Sam characters. Eventually, Scotty will get what he deserves, his perciou baloney sandwiches. However, a secret arises that it could be infected with the Nyan Cat virus. "Death" In S8EP3 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, in the early part of the episode, Scotty was supposedly incapitated by Microsoft Sam with a single bullet to the brain after Radar Overseer Alex's introduction. However, recent autopsy results show that whether Scotty was actually killed are unconfirmed. More to the point, Scotty made an appearance on Speakonia News Network UK perfectly intact (Aside from a disturbingly increased love of pies). The actual death of Scotty is still debatable. One theory presented by Thunderbirds101 TV scientists debates that Scotty died, but his spirit transferred to another body. During this time, his trademark craving for food may have changed from baloney sandwiches to pies. (However, in Thunderbirds101's videos Microsoft Sam fails at programming and Funny Windows Errors S9EP9 and S9EP10, it shows that Scotty still has a craving for baloney.), Some even believe that Scotty never died, that it was covered up by Domingo0022 to prevent the ROFL Police from pinning anything on Sam. However for some reason, he returned in the ninth season of Funny Windows Errors. But even then, in Microsoft Sam fails at Programming, he was said to have been killed and blended up into an "Overseer" milkshake by the ROFL Robot. In a further paradox, Radar Overseer Scotty called in alive and well in Microsoft Sam fails at Tech Support, albeit he was shot several times with a .44 Magnum by Microsoft Sam after infuriating the latter, with the video proclaiming Scotty was "dead" again. Famous quotations *No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more! *''Ha ha ha ha. That's sound like I'm singing. I should write a musical.'' *''Please, please, please, don't take me aboard your *insert mode of transportation*! You might get AIDS!'' *''Because I am Radar Overseer Scotty and I am awesome.'' *''Baloney! Baloney Sandwiches!'' *''Fired! Fired! Fired! Screw you, Sam!'' *''Ouch, my crotch! Ow!'' *''Back in the hive!'' (whenever Scotty forgets the B in "WB") *''It went looking for the B!'' (whenever Scotty forgets the W in "WB" after missing the "B") *''You bellowed, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam?'' *''Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!! (mocks Sam lately)'' *''Not again, you shithead. Ow!'' *''I'll kill myself and don't think one minute you won't be held responsible.... (Scotty when he throws a firing tantrum.)'' *''I'm having a Baloney Sandwich!'' *''And now we shall return you to your regularly scheduled program. The Radar Overseer Scotty Show!'' * Wait, do those tacos contain any baloney sandwiches? * Oh shit! Not this again! Oh wait, Chemical Hazard Warning? No No No No No No! It can't be true!! * Wow! Screw this! I'm changing the channel to the Relaxing Music Channel! Trivia * In the nkrs200 Universe, he is rumored to argue with Bacon at times debating the fact that his baloney sandwiches are better than Bacon's bacon. * In The War Trilogy, he is the President of North My until certain events take place during The Great Final War. * He is repeatedly referenced in wars, as Sam has a ship called USS Radar Overseer. Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Scotty, Radar Overseer Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero (Protagonist) Category:"nkrs200 Characters" Category:ROFL City Celebrities Category:Characters by davemadson Category:TheNitroFlamer's Characters Category:Characters in the war of the Worlds Category:The AT Universe Category:Protagonists in The Koopa Bros's series Category:The Koopa Bros's universe Category:Protagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Protagonists in Joshua Rocha's series